Take Me Or Leave Me
by citygirl13
Summary: Set after Take Me Or Leave Me when Joanne and Maureen storm off in different directions.


**My second Rent story**. **This is gonna be a very long oneshot.** **So this is set straight after Take Me Or Leave Me when Joanne and Maureen storm off in different directions. I don't think I have anything else to say so with that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Angel's POV**

The group stands and watches as Maureen and Joanne stomp off in different directions. "Maybe now you and her can get back together" Maureen's mum says to Mark. "Wow" Mimi says, rolling her eyes. I grab Mimi's wrist and drag her into the hallway. "I deal with Joanne, you tackle Maureen" I order. "Sure thing, do you now where they would be?" Mimi asks. "Nope but Joanne stomped into the hallway with the front door and that hallway only had a few rooms so she won't be too hard to find. Maureen on the other hand, could be anywhere" I say. "Any tips on how to find her?" Mimi asks. "I don't know, just run around the building and call her name or something" I say. "Angel, I'm looking for Maureen not a puppy" Mimi jokes. "I know, that's the only way I thought of and probably the only way that will work" I say. "Yeah, you're right." Mimi says. She walks up the stairs, shouting Maureen's name and I run down the hall that we saw Joanne stomp down. "Joanne!" I yell but I get no reply. "Joanne, you down here honey?" I yell. "I'm in here" I hear Joanne grumble from one of the many rooms in the hall. Honestly though, this hallway was bigger than I originally thoughtp u. "You were easier to find then I thought" I say, trying to crack a joke as I sit down next to Joanne. Joanne's lips perk up a little. "What's up honey?" I ask quietly. "That was my fault" Joanne grumbles. "What do you mean?" I ask. "If I wasn't so dam insecure that wouldn't of happened" Joanne says. "If you want my opinion, I think it was Maureen who was in the wrong there" I say. "Really?" Joanne asks. "Yeah, she overreacted a little and it's ok to be insecure but Joanne, you weren't exactly right either. They were just talking, that's all" I say to Joanne. "Oh God, I've screwed up big time haven't I?" Joanne asks. "Not necessarily, I reckon you should talk to her and sort things out, after Mimi calms her down of course" I say. "You left Mimi to calm Maureen down? Maureen would kill her!" Joanne yells, laughing slightly. "I highly doubt that Maureen would kill Mimi." I say. "You haven't seen Maureen at her angriest yet" Joanne laughs. "Wanna go back to the others?" I ask. "Not yet" Joanne says. "Ok" I say. "Do you think Maureen will take me back?" Joanne asks. "I don't see why not" I say. "I do" Joanne says. "Honey, Maureen loves you. You're her, what does she call you?" I ask. "Pookie" Joanne replies. "Right, pookie. I've never quite understood that. Anyway you're her "pookie" and she loves you very much. Of course she's going to take you back" I say. "I sure hope you're right." Joanne says. "Now let's get back to the others, they'll say something stupid to cheer you up" I say, causing Joanne to laugh. "Where did Maureen throw my coat?" Joanne asks as she stands up. "Oh, Collins has it. Maureen basically punched him in the chest while passing it to him" I say. "And you wonder why I'm worried about Mimi" Joanne laughs as we walk out of the room.

 **Mimi's POV**

"Maureen!" I scream as I run through the halls. I've been searching for five minutes now and I still haven't found her. I've known Maureen for a few months now and I know that when Maureen is at her angriest, no one is safe so the sooner I find her the better. "Maureen!" I scream as I look in every room as I pass it "Maureen, where are you?" I scream. Why does this place have so many rooms? I run into a room and crash into one of the staff. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I say. "That's ok" the staff member says. "Have you seen a girl with darkish brown hair wearing skin tight jeans and a tank top anywhere?" I ask. "I did see someone who matches that description in one of the closets just down the hall" the staff member says. "Thank you!" I say happily. "Oh and before you go, I must warn you. She seemed pretty angry" the staff member says. "That's ok, I've dealt with that before." I say, laughing. "Oh, well... good luck anyway." the staff member says. "Thank you" I say as I run out of the room. I run down the hall until I reach the last door. "Maureen, you in here?" I ask as I open one of the closet doors. I see her sitting on a bucket with her head in her hands. "Go away!" Maureen yells as she throws a broom at me. The handle hits my arm. "Maureen! What did you do that for?" I ask, slightly annoyed. "Oh God, Mimi! Sorry, I thought you were Joanne" Maureen says, looking up. "Nope, Joanne is with Angel." I say. "Hmm" Maureen grumbles. "Wanna talk?" I ask. "Yeah, sure" Maureen says. She pulls down another bucket off the shelves next to her, puts it down next to her and pats the top. I sit down. "What's up?" I ask. "Why does she always overreact? I was just talking to her!" Maureen yells. "I know, I know. But Maureen, you did overreact a little. Not that I'm saying that Joanne wasn't in the wrong." I say cautiously. "So you're saying that the fight was both of our faults?" Maureen asks. "Yeah" I say. "Should I talk to her?" Maureen asks. "I think that's a good idea" I say. "Do you reckon she is mad at me?" Maureen asks. "I don't know, maybe." I say. "How about you stay here and I'll ask Angel whether Joanne is ready to talk" I suggest. "Sure" Maureen says. "You better be here when I come back" I say matter of factly as I walk out the door. "Now I've gotta find my way back to the others" I mumble to myself. After like 10 minutes I find Roger, Collins, Mark, Joanne and Angel. "Hey guys!" I say, approaching them. "Hi!" Angel says. "Mimi, what are you doing back?" Collins. "I'm here to grab you and you" I say, pointing to Angel and Joanne. "Why?" Joanne asks. "Cause Maureen wants to talk to you" I say to Joanne. "Ok then, let's go" Angel says. "Wait, is she calmed down completely?" Joanne asks. "Yep" I say. "Are we allowed to come too?" Mark asks. I turn and look at Joanne, asking her if they can come with my eyes. "Yeah sure" Joanne says. We begin walking. Joanne walking and talking to Mark, probably bad mouthing Maureen, Collins and Angel walking and talking and Roger and I doing the same. "What's that?" Roger asks me, pointing to my arm. I look down and see a bruise beginning to form. "Oh, Maureen threw a broom at me" I say. "She what?" Roger asks. "Threw a broom at me" I say. "Why?" Roger asks. "She thought I was Joanne" I say. "Ok then" Roger laughs. "Hey Mimi, which hallway was she in?" Joanne asks from the front of the line. "Umm two hallways from this one" I yell to her. "Which room?" Joanne asks. "The cleaners closet" I yell. We walk to the cleaners closet and Joanne knocks on the door. "Come in" Maureen says. "Hey" Joanne says awkwardly. "What are they doing here?" Maureen asks, referring to Mark, Collins and Roger. "They insisted on coming" Joanne says. "Well we'll leave you guys to talk. Come on guys let's go sit over there on that lovely patch of carpet" I say to Angel, Roger, Mark and Collins. "Yeah sure" Mark says. I give both Maureen and Joanne a quick hug and we walk to the lovely patch of carpet on the other end of the hall.

 **Joanne's POV**

"So" I say. This is more awkward then I thought it would be. "So" Maureen says. "Look I'm sorry" Both Maureen and I say at the same time. "You go first" I say. "No, you go first Pookie" Maureen says. Butterflies flutter in my stomach when she says Pookie and I smile happily. She's calling me Pookie, that's a good start. "I'm sorry Maureen. I realize that you were just talking. I'm just scared that you will leave me because we're so different" I say, pouring my heart out to her. "I'm sorry too Pookie. I overreacted" Maureen says. "So are we good?" I ask. "Yep" Maureen says. "Wanna go announce it to the others?" I ask. "Yeah" Maureen says. We walk out of the closet and to the others hand in hand. "OMG! Are you two back together?" Mimi asks excitedly. "Yep!" Maureen says happily. Both Mimi and Angel jump up and hug us. "Let's go back down stairs" I say and we start walking. All of us happy couples together... and then there's Mark.


End file.
